Almost is Never Enough (SILENCES HAVE SECRETS SEQUEL)
by KyuJ
Summary: Semua usahaku tidak akan pernah cukup, pelarianku tidak akan mampu membawaku cukup jauh darimu. Katakanlah ini takdir yang dengan jahatnya telah mengikat benang merah diantara diriku dan dirimu, tapi aku telah sampai pada batasku. BTS/YAOI/MINYOON/CHAP 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**_Almost is Never Enough_**

 **By_KyuJ**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and Other member BTS**

 **Genre : Hurt/YAOI**

 _2 Years Ago__ _Stockholm, 5 januari 2017_

BRUUUK!

Sebuah mobil audi hitam terlihat kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan di persimpangan. Sang pengemudi mengumpat seraya keluar dari mobil untuk menyelamatkan diri.

" _Oh Shit mobilku_ " geram pengendara tersebut sambil menghubungi entah siapa

" _Hallo..."_ ucap pengendara tersebut

" _Agust disini, datang dan urus mobilku aku akan meninggalkannya disini_ " lanjut pemuda bernama Agust tersebut

" _Aku di dekat persimpangan setelah The Sturecompagniet , mobilku menabrak pembatas jalan_ "

" _Urus saja mobilku, aku sedang sibuk dan harus segera rapat sekarang_ "

" _Baiklah akan kutinggalkan disini, segera urus dan kabari aku lagi nanti_ "

Setelah perbincangan singkat entah dengan siapa lewat telfon sang pengemudi memilih menghentikan taxi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

" _Baiklah senang bekerja sama denganmu Arthur_ " setelah acara rapatnya selesai Agust menjabat tangan rekan bisnis barunya.

" _Senang bekerja sama juga denganmu Agust_ " keduanya berbincang – bincang ringan setelah menyelesaikan rapat.

.

_Yoongi Pov_

" _Huft... melelahkan sekali_ " kuhelakan nafas untuk mengurangi penatku

Kulangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kantorku, kupandangi lagi sekeliling kantor tempatku bekerja. ' _Pencapaian yang luar biasa_ ' pikirku, aku tersenyum sambil mengingatnya. Ternyata keputusanku tidak begitu buruk, setidaknya disini karirku berkembang dengan baik. Aku mampu mendirikan perusahan musikku sendiri sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Memuaskan dan membanggakan tentunya bagiku, ya hanya untukku.

.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai dirumahku. Kenapa rumah? Karena aku sedikit punya pengalaman buruk tentang sebuah bangunan selain rumah, apartemen lebih tepatnya.. haha lucu sekali diriku ini, bagaimana bisa aku punya trauma terhadap benda mati seperti apartemen. Lupakan tentang traumaku itu dan mari kuperkenalkan kalian semua dengan rumahku.

.

Aku memilih tinggal sendiri tanpa siapapun kecuali makhluk kecil nan lucu kesayanganku, Min Holy namanya, dia anjingku.

.

Hidupku lebih baik setelah menginjakkan kakiku disini, di Stockholm. Tempat pelarian pilihanku dari masa laluku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghapus semau kenangan buruk tentang kehidupan lamaku. Dan beruntungnya aku karena bisa menyalurkan hobi dan sekaligus bakatku dibidang musik untuk memulai sebuah kehidupan yang indah dari awal.

.

Musim semi 2 tahun lalu adalah terakhir kali diriku menangis, sejak saat itu aku berubah menjadi benar-benar egois sekarang, haha aku bahkan membuang identitas lamaku demi mengobati luka hatiku. Katakanlah aku kacang lupa kulitnya dan aku akan dengan sangat senang hati mengakuinya. Tapi satu hal yang menjadi pelajaran hidupku sekarang adalah, kebahagiaanku sendiri lebih berharga dari apapun dan aku akan melakukan apapu demi meraihnya. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali dan aku tidak mau menyesali apapun lagi setelah apa yang aku alami selama ini, aku rasa pahit manis kehidupan telah merubahku menjadi sosok yang lebih baik sekarang.

.

Stockholm memang tidak seindah tempat asalku di Seoul sana tapi disini aku menemukan kebahagiaan yang telah lama aku abaikan, andai aku pindah dari dulu mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan rasa itu haha. Di Stockholm Yoongi telah mati sejak lama, yang tersisa hanyalah Agust.

.

 _Seoul_10 P.M KST_

Dentuman musik masih mengalun di studio tari, menemani seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah menari dengan gerakan indahnya. Dia adalah Jimin soloist ternama yang sedang melakukan sesi latihan rutinnya. Saat sedang asik menari tiba – tiba pintu studio terbuka dan mengusik perhatian Jimin.

" _Sudah selesai dengan sesi pemotretanmu sayang_?" tanyanya sembari menghampiri dan memberikan pelukan kepada istrinya siapa lagi.

Sang istri hanya membalas pelukan suaminya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja selama dua tahun ini, ada pertengkaran kecil terkadang tapi mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan saling memahami satu sama lain.

" _Jim, dengar_ " ujar Taehyung

" _Katakan_ " balas Jimin dengan masih menyamankan diri dalam pelukan istrinya

" _Aku ada pemotretan ke luar negeri lagi lusa dan aku mau kau ikut untuk itu_ "

" _Wae? Tumben kau memintaku ikut, memang kemana pemotretannya_?" balas Jimin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Taehyung untuk duduk dilantai studio

" _Stockholm, dan kau tau alasannya dengan sangat baik kan?_ " tanya Taehyung memastikan

" _Hemb..paparazi itu lagi_?" dan Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan

" _Kau tau Jim, aku benci dikuntit saat tidak ada kau disisiku_ "

" _Aku tau_ "

Terjadi hening sesaat sampai Jimin memutuskan untuk mengajak Taehyung pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang Taehyung menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini, mulai dari dirinya yang hampir jatuh kesungai Han saat ia sedang berpose, sampai dirinya yang hampir mati kehausan gara-gara fansnya yang memenuhi arena Fan Sign. Semua ceritanya membuat Jimin tak henti-hentinya tertawa, sungguh istrinya ini sungguh kelewat ceria dan tak hentinya menghiburnya.

.

Mereka telah tiba di apartemen mereka, masih di apartemen lama. Saat akan keluar dari mobil Jimin melihat Taehyung telah tertidur, dirinya menggendong istrinya memasuki apartemen. Berjalan menuju lift dan menyusuri koridor sepi seperti biasa dan membaringkan istrinya dikasur mereka.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil membawa dua mug berisi coklat hangat.

" _Hyung, bagaimana harimu hari ini?_ " Jimin bertanya pada angin sambil tersenyum tipis

" _Kau tau hyung, hari ini aku menemukan gerakan baru untuk comebackku April nanti_ "

" _Hyung, aku..._ " setetes air mata membasahi pipinya

" _Aku merindukanmu hyung, yoongi hyung_ " jimin menangis dalam diam dan masih berceloteh seperti orang gila.

Sejak dua tahun lalu Jimin selalu melakukan ini, terbangun ditengah malam membuat 2 mug coklat hangat, membawanya keruang tengah dan mulai berceloteh membayangkan bahwa dia sedang bercerita dengan Yoongi disana. Jimin merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar gila bila tengah malam tiba, sejak surat perpisahan terkeparat yang pernah Jimin dapat, dirinya mengklaim dirinya mengidap degradasi mental. Taehyung beberapa kali mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan kepala menelangkup di atas meja dengan 2 mug coklat yang masih utuh di pagi hari bila dia sedang lelah dan lupa membereskan segalanya.

.

Pagi ini Jimin sedang memeriksa kembali kopernya dan Taehyung. Setelah dirasa persiapannya cukup Jimin memanggil Taehyung dan berangkat ke Stockholm. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju bandara ditemani manager masing-masing. Bahkan Jimin mengosongkan 1 minggu jadwal manggungnya demi menemani Taehyung, benar-benar suami yang baik.

.

Pagi ini Yoongi entah mengapa moodnya buruk sekali, tolong salahkan holy yang membuang kotoran diatas kasur dan permadani berharganya. Andai holy bukan teman hidup tersayang yoongi mungkin dia sudah memasungnya terbalik di langit-langit kamarnya. Dan inilah hasil dari perbuatan holy, seluruh kantor merasakan hawa kemarahan dari atasan mereka.

.

" _PROPOSAL MACAM APA INI HUH!... BUAT ULANG!_ " teriak yoongi menggema di ruangannya, sambil melempar proposal itu ke muka bawahannya

" _Sherly...Sherly kemari!_ " teriaknya lagi

Sang sekertaris berlari menghampiri atasannya dan menunduk takut-takut

" _Y-yes, sir_ "

" _Apa jadwalku hari ini, dan pergi ke pantry buatkan 1 mug coklat hangat untukku_ " titah yoongi

" _Hari ini anda ada pertemuan dengan model baru perusahaan tuan Arthur di Berns Salonger pukul 1 siang_ " jawab sang sekertaris

" _Em...lalu, apa lagi?_ "

" _Pukul 7 malam, ada makan malam dengan pimpinan majalah Single, Sir_ "

" _Baiklah, pergi dan kembali bawa pesananku_ "

" _Baik, sir_ "

.

_Yoongi Pov_

Kuteguk coklat hangat buatan Sherly sambil merenungi kelakuanku pagi ini. Holy menguji kesabaranku hari ini astaga, biasanya aku tidak semarah ini, huft. Jam di mejaku sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00, aku harus bersiap untuk menemui model baru rekan bisnisku.

.

Selama perjalanan kupejamkan mataku sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphone, kebiasaan lama. Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di tempat pertemuan dengan Arthur. Di sudut restoran Arthur sudah menunggu dengan sekertarisnya, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan senyum formalitas.

" _Maaf membuatmu menunggu Arthur_ " ucapku basa-basi lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya

" _Jangan berlebihan Agust, aku juga baru datang_ "

" _Em, ngomong-ngomong mana model yang kau bilang sangat berbakat itu?_ " tanyaku sambil melirik sekeliling

" _Kurasa mereka sedang dalam perjalanan, eoh...itu mereka_ " ucap Arthur antusias

Aku pun mengikuti arah pandang Arthur dan seakan mendung langsung menaungi langit Stockholm yang cerah. Meneguk ludahku kasar, mataku membola sempurna memandang dua sosok yang selama ini selalu aku do'akan agar tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan baruku. Tapi lihat sekarang, tuhan seakan senang memainkan hati dan perasaanku.

.

_Jimin Pov_

Pernahkah kalian merasa seakan melambung diangkasa dengan taburan bunga sakura dimusim semi? Seperti itulah perasaanku saat ini. Yoongi, hyung yang selama ini aku tak tau dimana keberadaanya sekarang sedang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapanku dan penampilannya, aku berani bersumpah kalau tampilannya saat ini benar-benar sempuran. Astaga, sejak kapan dia berani mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah menyala seperti itu huh?! Benar-benar cantik dan tampan disaat bersamaan.

.

Tanpa sadar aku terpaku cukup lama akan sosok yoongi hyung yang baru sampai tangan Taehyung menyentuh bahuku dan mengajakku mendekati mereka. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan senyum mengembang, bagai anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru. Ck,sungguh kekanakan.

.

" _Hyung_ " tanpa sadar kupanggil dia

Kulihat dia sedikit terkejut, kenapa dia seakan asing dengan suaraku, pikirku.

" _Siapa yang kau panggil hyung? Perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu tuan_ " balasnya, apa-apaan dia bersikap begitu terhadapku. Aku tidak percaya ini.

" _Apa maksudmu yoongi hyung, kau tidak mengenal kami?_ " ini Taehyung

Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya, dia menatap pemuda disebelah Taehyung, dia tersenyum sinis? Apa lagi ini, kenapa dengannya. Kutarik napas dan sedikit mengabaikannya, aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

" _Baiklah, perkenalkan aku Jimin Park Soloist_ " ucapku memulai dari awal

" _Agust Min, CEO sekaligus Produser dan Komposer dari Min Entertainment_ " balasnya, tunggu...dia pemimpin perusahaan? Wow.

" _Taehyung Park, Model_ " taehyung terlihat setengah hati memperkenalkan diri, aku tau dia sedikit kesal.

" _Nah, sesi perkenalan selesai, dan aku Arthur rekan kerja Agust yang meminta tuan Park untuk menjadi model majalahku..._ "

Orang yang bernama Arthur itu menjelaskan semua detail pekerjaan yang akan dilakukan Taehyung, terlihat Yoongi hyung mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Arthur. Tapi aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mataku memperhatikan sosoknya, dia benar-benar berubah. Jadi selama ini dia tinggal di Stockholm? Seorang diri?

.

Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi otakku tapi tak satupun yang keluar, semua terkumpul menyendat di tenggorokanku. Tanpa kusadari pertemuan hari ini sudah selesai, dan Yoongi hyung langsung meninggalkan kami semua setelah berpamitan, hey bahkan aku belum mengobrol dengannya.

.

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya menghilang diantara banyaknya pengunjung restoran di sekitar sini. Taehyung menggenggam tanganku, kualihkan pandanganku padanya. Dia mengajakku berpamitan dan pergi dari sana. Selama perjalanan kami habiskan dengan saling diam.

TBC

time to replay review :*

*minyoonlovers* : makasih lo ya buat reviewnya, sebenernya juga gak rela jimin bahagia sama yg lain tapi mau gmn lagi, udah takdirnya yoongi buat terluka dulu :')

*chimyoon* : hueeee aku juga nangis pas baca ulang, gak percaya kalo aku yg nulis :'D . Sequelnya ada keknya bakal jadi berchapter" ini... ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya :*

*helenaaaaafela* : udah sayang...aku buat atas terima kasihku kepada kalian para readers yg baik :*

: pengennya yoongi tak bawa pulang juga, tapi apalah yoongi lebih sayang jimin :D

Duh, aku terharu pas rilis ff kemaren udah ada yg review. Thank you so much buat kalian yang dengan senang hati mau baca dan nyempetin review ff ku yg masih abal" :') :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost is Never Enough**

 **By_KyuJ**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and Other member BTS**

 **Genre : Hurt/YAOI**

_Author Pov_

Malam hari di kota besar selalu sama di belahan bumi manapun, kemerlip lampu – lampu jalanan. Kafe-kafe pinggir jalan yang dipenuhi para sejoli, dan Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salah satu Bar terkenal di Stockholm,'The Solidaritet' . Duduk di counter menunggu bartender menghampirinya.

"Seville Sangria" ejanya kepada sang bartender, Yoongi tidak kuat minum ngomong-ngomong.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Yoongi memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak biasanya Bar ini penuh sesak begini, Yoongi bertanya pada pengunjung disebelahnya

"Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial malam ini? Penontonnya lebih gila." Tanya Yoongi pada pengunjung tersebut

"Malam ini ada Rapper Underground yang tampil, 85% pengunjung malam ini penggemarnya"

"Wow, sehebat apa dia sampai membuat tempat ini lebih ramai dari biasanya" gumam Yoongi

"Selain hebat wajahnya membuat presentase penggemarnya meningkat" ucap pengunjung tersebut antusias

Saat akan melanjutkan percakapan, pesanannya datang. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan menikmati minumannya, Yoongi bertanya pada sang bartender.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Maaf, nama siapa tuan?"

"Rapper Underground itu"

"Ah...nama panggungnya J-Hope" jawab sang bartender

"Nama aslinya?"

"Aku tak tau tuan, rapper itu tak pernah memakai nama aslinya"

Jawab bartender sambil beralalu, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih penasaran dengan siapa sosok 'J-Hope' itu

.

Jimin duduk berhadapan dengan Taehyung di meja makan restouran di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Taehyung memperhatikan tingkah Jimin yang sedikit pendiam hari ini, bahkan beberapa kali Taehyung mendapati Jimin sedang melamun.

"Jim, are you okay?" tanya Taehyung khawatir sambil menyentuh tangannya perlahan

"Eoh, i'm okay" jawab Jimin dengan senyum tapi Taehyung tau itu terpaksa

"Berjalan-jalan keluar sepertinya menyenangkan Jim, let's go" tawar Taehyung

"Habiskan makananmu dulu baru kita keluar" kilah Jimin

"No, aku sudah selesai, ayo"

Jimin mau tidak mau mengikuti permintaan istrinya, mau bagaimanpun keadaannya Taehyung adalah semestanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil merangkul dan tertawa sesekali. Pandangan mata Taehyung berhenti pada Bar yang terlihat ramai.

"Jim, lihat Bar diujung sana" tunjuk Taehyung

"Ada apa dengan Bar itu, sayang" tanya Jimin tidak mengerti

"Sepertinya ada pertunjukan spesial disana, lihat saja pengunjungnya Jim" ucap Taehyung antusias

"Lalu kau mau apa Tae?"

"Kita kesana" balas Taehyung sambil menarik tangan Jimin memasuki Bar itu

Keduanya memasuki Bar itu dan mengambil tempat duduk sedikit disudut ruangan agar mereka mudah saat akan keluar Bar. Memperhatikan riuhya penonton saat sang Rapper menampakkan dirinya.

Ketiganya tercengang ditempat masing – masing dan 'Jung Hoseok' seru mereka bersamaan. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada jimin "Bukankah dia Jung Hoseok teman sekolah kita dulu?" tanya Taehyung memastikan dna dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin. Setelah menikmati penampilan Rap dari kawan mereka Jimin berpamitan ke toilet. Saat urusannya selesai dirinya berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang akan masuk ke toilet.

"Hyung" Jimin menahan pergelangan tangan Yoongi saat dia akan berbalik

"Berhenti menghindariku dan katakan alasan kau pergi hyung" desak jimin

"Lepas, lepaskan tanganku Tuan PARK" jawab Yoongi dengan nada mengintimidasi

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakannya hyung"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, apa hak mu memaksaku huh? Apa aku mengenalmu?" jawabnya dengan raut wajah datar dan sorot tajam

Yoongi menghempaskan pegangan tangan Jimin, berdiri menghadapnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya Tuan Park?"

"Berhenti hyung"

"Apa menggangguku itu menyenangkan untukmu, huh?" intimidasi Yoongi seakan tiada henti

"Hyung kau, apa kau gila?" tanya Jimin tak habis pikir

"Kau yang positif gila, pergi dan periksakan dirimu Tuan. Dan siapa yang kau panggil hyung huh? Kita bahkan baru bertemu siang tadi, sadarkan dirimu terlebih dahulu Tuan Park"

"BERHENTI!" bentak Jimin, Yoongi sedikit terkejut tapi dia mampu mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya

"Wah wah...kau luar biasa menakjubkan tuan park. Membentak kepada orang baru kau temui kurang dari 24 yang lalu, aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu. Aku permisi" ucap Yoongi dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

_Yoongi Pov_

Atap rumah adalah tempatku kembali kepada jati diriku, disini aku bisa berteriak sesuka hatiku. Holy berada dipangkuanku,duduk bersila dikursi panjang bertudung payung lipat memandang langit Stockholm yang dipenuhi bintang membuat senyum terlukis diwajahku.

"/Haha/ Kau tau holy, tadi aku bertemu dengannya" gumamku sambil membelai holy

"Kau tau, dia semakin tampan saja"

"Mata sendunya masih sama. Membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri holy, dia adalah kesakitan paling aku rindukan holy"

"Mata sendu yang penuh kehangatan itu menatapku penuh binar kerinduan holy" aku mulai meracau sampai tanpa sadar setetes air mataku mengalir

"Matanya seakan kembali memperangkapku holy, kau tau holy hal yang paling aku benci?" air mataku semakin berderai

"Saat hati, pikiran dan mulutku tak bisa selaras, mereka menghianatiku, aku benci itu" aku tertawa hambar layaknya orang gila

"Huh...kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku PARK KEPARAT JIMIN" aku berteriak menatap langit malam

"Hiks...hiks...aku merindukanmu Jim"

Aku tak kuasa menahan emosi yang kupendam sejak bertatap muka denganya siang tadi, sungguh Jimin makhluk ciptaan tuhan terkutuk yang selalu kuharap tidak akan pernah hadir kembali pada hidupku.

.

_7 A.M Stockholm_

Matahari telah membumbung tinggi diawan, mengusik tidur nyenyak Yoongi. Menggerakkan badan sedikit dan meraih smartphonenya di nakas, berusaha menghubungi sekertarisnya untuk mengosongkan semua jadwal. Yoongi ingin diam dirumah saja hari ini.

.

Kaki kecilnya menapak di bebatuan taman depan rumahnya, berkeliling memperhatikan seisi taman mencari hal menarik. Sedikit olahraga dipagi hari tidak buruk pikir Yoongi. Setelah lelah berkeliling beberapa putaran di halaman rumahnya Yoongi duduk di rerumputan menikmati semilir angin mengurai surai merah menyalanya.

.

Yoongi berfikir dia akan jalan-jalan dan hunting foto saja selama cuti seharinya, sudah lama dia tidak bersenang-senang bukan. Yoongi menghubungi sesorang.

"Namjoon-a, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menyiapkan keperluan jalan-jalannya

"Gamla Stan kurasa bukan pilihan yang buruk. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, bukan urusan perusahaan hanya ingin refreshing saja."

"Kutunggu 20 menit, terlambat lihat saja masa depan karirmu" ancam Yoongi sambil cekikikan

Yoongi bersiap sambil tersenyum sesekali mengingat sahabat satu-satunya itu, Namjoon. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di Stockholm 2 tahun silam Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak terikat dengan siapapun, tapi entah kenapa Namjoon bisa membuat Yoongi melanggar prinsipnya itu dengan menjadi sahabat dengan waktu singkat. Salahkan Yoongi yang saat itu benar-benar polos sehingga tidak bisa membedakan yang mana Red wine dan sirup rasa stroberry yang membuatnya dalam masalah karena terlibat perkelahian dengan seseorang, Namjoon nama orang itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang tidak menyenangkan, tapi disanalah menariknya hubungan persahabatan mereka.

.

.

Sinar mentari mengusik tidur seorang Park Jimin, dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk sejak kemarin dan berencana menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur saja di kamar hotelnya. Tapi itu hanya mimpi saat seseorang menyibak selimutnya dan memaksanya bangun.

"Bangun bayi besar" Taehyung mengusik tidur Jimin.

"Ayolah sayang, aku sedang ingin bersantai saja disini" kilahnya sambil berusaha menarik selimutnya.

Taehyung merangkak naik keatas ranjang, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin lalu berbisik sambil meniupnya sedikit "Mau sampai kapan kau tidur sayang, fyuuh"

Taehyung cekikikan saat melihat reaksi lucu Jimin, dia lalu berniat berdiri tapi Jimin menarik tangannya dan berakhir dengan mereka berbaring saling berhadapan. Jimin menyibak sedikit helaian rambut yang menutupi dahinya, tersenyum lalu memberi kecupan selamat pagi.

"Selamat pagi nyonya Park" dikecupnya lagi bibir itu oleh Jimin, keduanya bertatapan dan saling tersenyum lalu berpelukan. "Selamat pagi juga tuan Park, Aku mencintaimu." Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya didada Jimin, ikut bergelung manja.

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung, fikirannya menerawang masa-masa indahnya dulu bersama Taehyung, lalu sekelebat bayangan wajah sembab Yoongi beberapa hari menjelang pernikahannya dulu seakan melesakkan hatinya. Matanya sekarang sudah benar-benar terbuka, dia mengajak Taehyung untuk bangun, dia berkata hari ini ada pemotretan dan minta ditemani, Jimin mengiyakan dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Gamla Stan.

.

.

_Yoongi Pov_

Kutatap Namjoon dari kejauhan, aku sudah menunggu didepan pagar rumahku sejak setengah jam lalu. Demi apa Yoongi ingin sekali menghanyutkan Namjoon ke dermaga di Gothenburg tempatku biasa mencari inspirasi dalam membuat lagu, karena demi apa dia terlambat lebih dari 15 menit dan membuatku menunggu, aku paling benci menunggu.

Saat mendekat padaku dia sedikit menggaruk kepalanya, mungkin dia sadar kalau dia terlambat. Kubunuh dia dengan tatapanku, dan tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung memasuki mobilnya. Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, terlihat gerak-geriknya bahwa dia ingin menjelaskan perihal keterlambatannya.

"Hyung, kau tau sekretarisku itu benar-benar susah dalam hal perijinan" ucapnya basa-basi

"15 menit Namjoon, kau terlambat 3 menit lebih lama dari terakhir kali kita bertemu bulan lalu"

Ucapku santai, salah satu hobi makhluk ini adalah terlambat dan aku benar-benar tidak menyukai hobinya itu. Kadang aku berniat untuk segera mencarikan istri untuknya agar kebiasaannya satu itu lenyap, sesekali memarahinya bukan masalah pikirku.

.

10 menit perjalanan dari rumahku, dan kami telah sampai Gamla Stan. Aku dengan antusias menuruni mobil Namjoon dan melihat sekeliling. Aku tersenyum mengamati tiap sudut Gamla, tetap indah dan penuh inspirasi untukku, tempat paling bermakna dalam perjalananku meniti karir di sini selain dermaga di Gothenburg. Namjoon menghampiriku sambil menyerahkan kameraku.

"Bersenang-senang" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku mengangguk sambil meraih tangannya dan mulai berjalan-jalan. Terkadang aku berhenti bila melihat hal yang menurutku menarik. Namjoon hanya menemaniku berjalan-jalan sambil memainkan ponsel sialannya itu. Kami terus berjalan, saat kurasa aku cukup memotret kuajak Namjoon untuk makan dan istirahat di salah satu Kafe.

"Tuan-tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan restoran.

"Ice Americano dan Caramel Macchiato" jawabku

Sang pelayan telah mencatat pesananku dan pergi, lalu kulempar kotak tisu didepanku kearah Namjoon, dia terkejut dan hampr menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Hyung apa-apaan kau" ucapnya kesal, ponsel adalah dunianya dan aku hampir saja menjatuhkan dunianya, aku tertawa keras.

Kami berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu pesanan datang dan membahas projek musik kami bersama selanjutnya. Kami berencana membuat mixtape bersama, tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang Hoseok yang aku tahu juga adalah seorang Rapper.

"Namjoon-a, cari informasi mengenai Hoseok"

Terlihat kerutan dikeningnya, "Siapa hyung Hoseok? Apa dia orang penting?" nadanya terdengar penasaran. Ah, aku lupa kalo Namjoon tidak mengenalnya.

"J-Hope, nama panggungnya J-Hope. Cari tahu tentang dia"

"Rapper undergroung yang sedang tour di sini itu? Untuk apa?" balasnya sedikit acuh, tapi aku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Namjoon mengenalnya.

"Kau mengenalnya Namjoon-a" tanyaku penasaran, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku pernah satu panggung dengannya 1 tahun lalu di festival musim panas di Yokohama"

"Mwo? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku eoh?"

"Untuk apa, kau tidak sedang tertarik dengannya kan, kudengar banyak yang memuja ketampanannya. Apa kau salah satu penggemarnya?"

Kupukul kepalanya dengan garpu, makhluk satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Datang dari mana pikiran macam itu, astaga.

.

Teriknya mentari tak menghalangi sesi pemotretan Taehyung, di tepian sungai dekat Gamla dia berpose bermacam gaya sesuai instruktur dari kameramen. Banyak kru memuji kemampuan Taehyung dalam berekspresi dan bergaya, Jimin ada disana diantara staf dan kru lain, tersenyum menyaksikan kemampuan istrinya.

"Break 30 menit!" teriak kameramen dan semua beristirahat, Jimin menghampiri istrinya, memberikan botol air mineral dan menyeka keringatnya. Panas siang itu terasa membakar kulitnya, itu keluh Taehyung.

Selama break dihabiskan Taehyung dan Jimin untuk berjalan-jalan keliling Gamla sambil mencari kafe untuk makan siang, mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berangkulan mesra dan tertawa ceria. Mereka berdiri didepan musium Nobel melihat sekeliling dan baru sadar bahwa disekitar mereka semua adalah kafe, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari mana kira-kira kafe yang akan mereka masuki, lalu pandangan matanya terpaku pada sosok namja yang sedang tertawa lepas dengan namja lainnya.

Amarahnya seakan sampai di ubun-ubun dan siap meledak kapan saja, tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya semakin mengencang dan "Auw, Jim sakit" Taehyung memekik sambil melepaskan tangannya, Jimin panik dan membelai tangan tersebut "Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" diciumnya punggung tangan Taehyung. Tapi pandangan matanya kembali mengarah pada namja di kafe ujung sana, Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Jimin dan dia merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya menangkap tatapan cemburu dimata Jimin untuk namja itu.

Taehyung melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana kalau ke kafe yang diujung sana" Taehyung menunjuk kafe tempat namja tadi berada dan benar saja tebakan Taehyung, Jimin terkejut.

/Jim, semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja dan kau tetap mencintaiku/ batin Taehyung bersuara

.

TBC

replay review time

minyoonlovers : taehyung bukan jodoh jimin, jadi dia pasti ketemu yg lain

adwyasdi : bocoran dikit nie ye, happy ending kok

: jimin bakal dapet pembalasan tenang ae /smirk/

thanks buat respon kalian, review terus biar makin semangat gw ngetik.


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost is Never Enough**

 **By_KyuJ**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and Other member BTS**

 **Genre : Hurt/YAOI**

Saat Taehyung akan berjalan ke kafe tersebut Jimin menarik tangannya dan menciumnya dalam, melumatnya dengan lihai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Taehyung. Ciuman itu mungkin terlihat menggairahkan bagi orang yang melihatnya, tapi ciuman itu terasa hampa dan penuh keputusasaan, Taehyung dapat merasakan Jiminnya gundah dan itu melukai perasaan Taehyung dan dia hanya bisa mengikuti jalur yang ditunjukkan Jimin padanya.

.

Lama mereka berciuman, Jimin yang pertama menyudahi ciuman mereka. Ditatapnya mata sayu Jimin, ada penyesalan dan kehampaan disana. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah Jimin, dia selalu bersyukur kepada tuhan karena telah memberikan makhluk seindah Jimin sebagai suaminya, tapi sekarang ingin rasanya Taehyung menukar semua yang dia punya demi mengembalikan binar cinta penuh pemujaannya yang dulu selalu Jimin beri padanya. Semua akan Taehyung lakukan agar Jiminnya bahagia, tapi tidak dengan memberikannya pada Yoongi, bagi Taehyung namja itu telah lama mati.

.

"Sayang, aku mencintaimu" dipeluknya erat tubuh Jimin, tanda bahwa Taehyung takut kehilangan semestanya apabila dia tidak cukup kuat memeluk Jimin, dia harus menuntun kembali Jiminnya menemukan jalan untuk kembali padanya. Cukup sekali Taehyung pernah merasakan bahwa Jiminnya akan pergi, itu 2 tahun lalu saat namja bernama Yoongi pergi membawa separuh nyawa Jiminnya. Sekarang tidak lagi, Yoongi tidak akan bisa mengambil Jiminnya apapun yang terjadi.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang" Jimin mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung, dibalasnya pelukan itu dengan lebih erat.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air matanya tak sanggup terbendung lagi, baru kali ini Taehyung merasakan bahwa pengakuan cinta dari Jimin terasa begitu melukai hatinya. Kata itu bagai belati yang mencabik habis hatinya.

.

Adegan lovey dovey antara Taehyung dan Jimin mengundang kerumunan orang untuk melihatnya, tidak luput pula Yoongi dan Namjoon yang sedang mendiskusikan project baru mereka, karena penasaran merekapun ikut mendekati kerumunan itu mencari tahu, sebenarnya hanya Namjoon yang ingin tahu tapi dia memaksa Yoongi untuk ikut mendekat.

/Excuse me!/ Namjoon melangkah lebih dekat sambil tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Yoongi agar tak terpisah darinya. Dan saat sampai lebih dulu Namjoon berseru.

"Wow, Live performance huh" ucapnya sambil tertawa, Yoongi yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi pun menoleh ke arah pandangan Namjoon, dan saat itu juga Yoongi merasa kalau dia sedang berada di antah berantah, pendengarannya mendadak tuli semua seakan berhenti bergerak.

Tes

Tanpa disadari air matanya mengalir di pipi, Namjoon yang merasa tidak mendapat respon kemudian menoleh kesisi kirinya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati hyungnya menangis dalam diam, diraihnya bahu Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung kau kenapa?"

"Apa kau sakit, huh? Bicaralah" seakan tuli, Yoongi hanya menyorotkan pandangannya pada dua makhluk yang sedang berpelukan mesra itu, tangisnya semakin deras.

.

_Jimin Pov_

/Yoongi hyung kau kenapa?/

Aku langsung terkesiap saat mendengar seseorang sedang menyebut nama Yoongi hyung, kucari sumber suara itu berasal dan saat mata berurai air mata itu menatapku tajam aku sadar satu hal, aku telah melukainya lagi. Kurasakan Taehyung juga menatap kearahnya sekilas lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku.

.

Kurasakan kemejaku juga basah, oh tuhan kenapa lagi dia. Taehyung menangis lagi, kubelai rambutnya lalu mengecupnya sekilas dan saat aku mengangkat wajahku, Yoongi hyung telah pergi entah kemana.

/Huft/

Aku benar – benar lelah, belum lagi aku harus menenangkan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menangis. Kuangkat dagunya, "Kau kenapa sayang, jangan membuatku sedih" kuhapus air mata dipipinya, kukecup kedua kelopak matanya. Kugenggam tangannya waktunya kembali ke tempat pemotretan, kami berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

.

Yoongi duduk terdiam dibangku taman sebuah minimarket, dia tidak tau apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, seperti mati rasa tapi dia bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat di ulu hatinya. Namjoon sedang pergi ke minimarket membeli minum katanya. Yoongi tidak menghiraukan apapun, bahkan saat seseorang duduk disebelahnya Yoongi tidak tau.

"Kau berbohong padaku hyung, kenapa kau lakukan ini semua" seuntai kalimat mampu membawa Yoongi kembali dalam keadaan sadar. Matanya langsung membulat tidak percaya akan kedatangan sosok dihadapannya, Jimin.

"Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ingin membuatku bahagia" Yoongi masih belum bereaksi, dia masih diam menatap Jimin, menunggu Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jimin berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau pikir kepergianmu bisa membawa kebahagiaan pada kehidupanku begitu. Kau menulis dalam surat sialan itu bahwa kau akan ada selalu untukku dan kau akan menjadi egois, tapi nyatanya saat aku berhasil menemukanmu kau malah bersikap seolah kau dan aku tidak pernah kenal, apa-apaan kau ini hyung, sebenarnya yang kau fikirkan, huh"

Nada bicara Jimin mulai meninggi seiring emosinya yang meluap, Yoongi hanya menatapnya tajam. Jimin menghembuskan nafas lelah, berkacak pinggang menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Yoongi.

"Haha..Kau tanya apa yang didalam fikiranku Jimin?" Yoongi mulai bersuara

"Kau tidak akan tau apapun bahkan meskipun aku menjelaskan padamu, kau tau kenapa huh? Karena hatimu belum siap Jimin dan itu tidak akan pernah siap" kata-katanya tajam menusuk, Yoongi sudah melatih dirinya menjadi sosok berhati baja dan Jimin ingin menggoyahkannya lagi, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi

"Hyung! Berhenti berpura-pura" bentak Jimin

"Jaga cara bicaramu padaku Jim dan satu lagi, kenapa aku harus berpura-pura padamu, apa yang aku sembunyikan? Semua yang telah terjadi dulu, itu semua hanya tinggal kenangan"

"Dan kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi kepada diriku hyung? Diriku yang bagai mayat hidup setelah kau pergi, huh? Apa aku tidak berarti bagimu?" nada bicara Jimin merendah dan air matanya mulai berderai.

"Kau yang tidak pernah menganggapku berharga brengsek" maki Yoongi, ditariknya kerah kemeja Jimin, ditatapnya dua mata sipit itu dalam

"A-ku hiks aku yang selalu ada untukmu, rela terbakar demi menjaga kau dari kegelapan, aku rela melepas dan memberikan segala hal yang kupunya bahkan nyawaku Jim, NYAWAKU! Rela aku berikan demi kebahagiaanmu, dan kau bertanya apa kau tidak berarti bagiku,huh? Tega sekali kau membuat pengorbananku untukmu tak terlihat Jim" dihempaskan tubuh Jimin dan dirinya menangis terisak di bangku taman.

"K-au,hik-s tidak pernah melihat adanya diriku disisimu Jim"

"Aku telah menunjukkan seluruh perasaan, cinta dan semuanya padamu tapi kau menafikkan itu semua"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah memberi tahu diriku hyung, kenapa?"

"Karena cintaku teramat besar padamu Jim dan aku takut kehilangan orang yang berarti segalanya bagiku apabila jalinan cinta kasih itu putus, aku tidak mau. Kau terlalu berharga bagiku, menjadikanmu kekasihku bukan satu-satunya yang aku inginkan,kau tau kenapa? Karena hubungan seperti itu bisa putus kapan saja dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau meninggalkanku. Cukup kau selalu berada dalam jangkauanku saja itu cukup. Tapi nyatanya melihat kau bersama orang lain sangat menyakitiku, aku hancur Jim"

Jimin bersujud dipangkuan Yoongi, menggenggam kedua tangannya dan ikut menangis terisak mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang. Mereka berdua menangis bersama, sampai Namjoon datang menghampiri mereka membawa minuman dan langsung mendorong Jimin menjauh.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung , apa yang namja ini la-" ucapan Namjoon terpotong saat memperhatikan wajah namja itu.

"Kau salah satu dari namja yang memberikan tontonan live didepan museum nobel tadi, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku huh!" bentak Namjoon, dia hendak melayangkan tinjunya pada Jimin tapi ditahan oleh Yoongi

"Kita pulang Namjoon" Yoongi menarik tangan Namjoon menjauh dan berlalu pulang, sampai melupakan tasnya tertinggal di bangku taman.

.

Jimin meratapi kebodohannya, semua sudah terlambat. Dan dia baru sadar bahwa yang dia butuhkan adalah Yoongi kembali padanya, selama ini dia berfikir bahwa rasa yang dia miliki untuk Taehyung adalah _Cinta_ , tapi nyatanya Yoongi lah cintanya.

.

Dari kejauhan terlihat namja yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan apa yang sudah terjadi sejak tadi, Taehyung. Saat dirasa Jimin akan berdiri, Taehyung langsung menyeka air matanya dan kembali ke lokasi pemotretan. Karena tergesa-gesa dia menabrak tubuh seseorang, untung saja namja tersebut dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Taehyung yang akan jatuh.

"Berhati-hatilah, kau bisa terluka kapanpun dengan kecerobohanmu ini"

Namja tersebut membantu Taehyung berdiri, dan yang dilakukan Taehyung setelahnya adalah berlalu pergi, namja tersebut dibuat melongo olehnya. Ingin rasanya namja itu mengejar dan memberi pelajaran pada Taehyung yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengacuhkannya.

"Hei! Berhenti disitu kau, hei-"

/Jungkook-a ayo cepat pemotretanmu akan segera dimulai/ ucapan namja yang diketahui bernama Jungkook tersebut terpotong oleh managernya

Namja tersebut memilih melupakan apa yang telah terjadi dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya, model dan penyanyi.

TBC

Selalu berterima kasih kepada kalian reader-nim, yg review yg follow yg fav makasih banget, kalian yang terbaik :*

buat yang komen ada beberapa yang bener sih tapi semua masih rahasia lo ya, semoga chap ini memberi kalian sedikit pencerahan :*

big hug and thanks ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost is Never Enough**

 **By_KyuJ**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and Other member BTS**

 **Genre : Hurt/YAOI**

 **WARNING! Ratenya jadi M di chapter ini, tidak dianjurkan untuk dedek dibawah umur yang maksa tanggung sendiri :)**

Bunyi berisik mesin pengering rambut memenuhi ruang tunggu seorang artis muda tampan berbakat 'Jeon Jungkook' disampingnya duduk juga sang kakak yang sedang sibuk menulis entah apa dinotenya.

"Kau tau hyung, aku ingin sekali mencari namja yang waktu itu" ucapnya kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi layaknya bayi. Sang kakak hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan, tidakkah adiknya ini tau bahwa dia sangat lucu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya kookie?" sang kakak memberikan atensi penuh sekarang, menggeser kursinya untuk lebih dekat, dia tau tabiat adiknya satu ini seperti apa kalau merasa tidak dihiraukan dan dia tidak mau menyebabkan masalah didetik-detik penting menjelang pemotretannya, katakan saja Jungkook salah satu yang bersikap seolah pengidap _'Peterpan Syndrome.'_

Terlihat dia sedang berfikir, entah ide gila apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, dia selalu tidak tertebak. Dan jawaban yang keluar darinya adalah..

"Aku akan memintanya mencium tangan dan menyapa semua orang yang mengunjungi Gamla selama seharian penuh, agar dia tau bahwa memanusiakan manusia itu penting" ucapnnya menggebu-gebu, sang kakak hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya memberinya semangat.

Setelah sesi curhatnya selesai Jungkook akan menjadi lebih tenang dan penata rias bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya, ibarat ikan yang akan dipancing harus diberikan umpan dulu agar dia menjadi penurut dan mau memakan kail yang kita berikan. Suasana kembali tenang, Jungkook kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya dan saat sibuk membuka aplikasi Instagramnya, dia berhenti pada satu foto antara dirinya dan _'J-Hope'_ saat party dipinggiran pantai Finlandia. Dia ingat bahwa dia beberapa kali berkirim pesan lewat Line dengannya.

"Hyung aku memilikinya" ucapnya tiba-tiba dan namja disebelahnya menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Itu hyung, kontak seseorang yang kau minta aku carikan tempo hari"

"J-hope?" terka sang kakak memastikan

"Iya dia, aku memilikinya. Aku beberapa kali terlibat dalam suatu acara denganya, lihat ini" ucapnya antusias sambil menunjukkan foto dan chat dengan J-hope.

"Dan kau baru memberitahku, bocah" geram sang kakak terlihat kesal

"Eiyy...kau kan baru menanyakan dia padaku kemaren lusa Namjoon hyung, kau tidak punya hak menghakimiku hyung" balasnya tak mau kalah.

Lalu setelahnya kontak itu sudah berada di ponsel Namjoon dan Yoongi pastinya, betapa bahagianya Yoongi bisa menemukan teman baiknya kembali, terima kasih pada Jungkook.

.

_12 Pm Stockholm_

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang namja tampan sedang larut dalam dunianya, tari. Kekiri kekanan meliuk telah iya lakukan sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Fokusnya buyar saat seseorang mematikan musik pengiringnya dan dia berbalik ingin mematahkan leher seseorang yang berani mengganggunya, sebelum suara mengintrupsinya untuk mengurungkan niat jahatnya

"Berhentilah atau aku yang akan mematahkan seluruh tulang-tulangmu Hoseok-a"

Ckk, dia hanya berdecak mendengar ocehan sang manager, selalu saja begini kalau dia terlalu lama menari. Waktu memang terkadang terlalu cepat apabila kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, hm. Sang manager mendekat dan memberinya sebotol air mineral serta handuk, Hoseok terlentang ditengah studionya. Hening, hanya ada keheningan dan hoseok membenci keheningan.

"Pergi dan nyalakan lagi musik itu daripada kau hanya diam seribu bahasa disini hyung, itu mengganggu jiwa ceriaku astaga, apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Seakan sudah hafal dengan sifat sang manager Hoseok langsung bertanya, managernya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengarahkan ponselnya tepat kehadapan hoseok, yang disuguhi hanya membulatkan mata

"Bisa jelaskan? Bagaimana bisa model muda berbakat sekelas JK bisa menghujaniku dengan panggilan? Kemana ponselmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa ada niatan menjawab, seingatnya dulu ia pernah berkata pada JK **_'Kalau kau begitu merindukanku dan tidak bisa menghubungiku, hubungi saja managerku.'_** Seketika mengutuk mulutnya sendiri, 'sial' batinnya.

 ** _-15 Missed Call-_**

 ** _-Panggilan terakhir durasi 01:00-_**

Tertera dengan jelas di ponsel sang manager, tamatlah riwayatnya. Terakhir dia menyebarkan nomer sang manager, dirinya berakhir dengan ponselnya dibawa sang manager selama seminggu penuh, lalu dia akan berakhir seperti apa sekarang?

"Em, hyung. Aku belum mengecek ponselku sejak jadi aku tidak tahu ada yang menghubungiku atau tidak" kilahnya, benar-benar merepotkan. Saat menari dia cenderung melupakan segala hal termasuk ponselnya.

Hoseok segera berlari mengecek ponselnya dan kembali tercengang melihat notifikasinya

 ** _*27 notifikasi dari KakaoTalk*_**

 ** _*10 Video Call dari Line*_**

 ** _Atas nama 'Kookie_Jeon' dan 15 Missed Call reguler,_** heol!

Segera Hoseok menghubungi kembali Jungkook, baru saja ingin menyapa tapi yang dihubungi sudah berteriak. Setelah berbincang sebentar, Hoseok bergegas untuk pulang ke apartemen.

"Mau kemana?" sang manager menahan tanganyannya dan menatap penuh curiga

"Ada urusan penting, aku akan berkendara sendiri jadi jangan mengikutiku" ia langsung berlalu menuju mobilnya dan menemui Jungkook pastinya.

.

 __Berns Salonger, 00:27__

 _Huft,_ entah sudah helaan nafas keberapa yang Yoongi hembuskan. 2 namja dihadapannya jengah melihat tingkah Yoongi. Hey! Mereka baru menunggu 15 menit tapi lihat tingkah Yoongi, seaka sudah berada disini berjam-jam, keresahan itu menghilang saat seorang pemuda memasuki bar dan bersuara.

"Jungkook-a" panggilnya semuanya terkesiap, terutama Yoongi. Mereka terdiam sampai Yoongi menghampiri Hoseok dan memeluknya, ia menangis haru. Hoseok yang terkejut hanya bisa membalas pelukan Yoongi, menenangkannya yang menangis. Ia tersenyum, tidak menyangka bahwa cinta akan membawanya kembali pada Yoonginya, ia masih Yoonginya.

Yoongi menengadahkan wajahnya, menangkup wajah Hoseok dan kembali menangis. Seakan tidak percaya bahwa namja dihadapannya ini adalah Hoseok, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa menenangkan. Masih saja lucu Yoongi kita ini.

"Hey! Kenapa menangis hyung" tanya Hoseok sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut di wajah Yoongi, memberinya senyuman terbaik. Membawanya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi. Sedangkan dua namja yang lain hanya berperan sebagai penonton.

Setelah cukup tenang Yoongi mulai bertanya pada Hoseok,

"Kau, kemana saja kau?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Kau k-kau tinggal dimana?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir untuk mencariku, eoh" tanya Yoongi sambil menggembungkan pipi

Dan seketika tawa hoseokmenggema dibar yang hanya berisi mereka berempat, kening Yoongi berkerut tak habis fikir dengan tingkah Hoseok.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh, aku merindukanmu sampai hampir mati dan kau membalasnya dengan menertawaiku, eoh" ucap Yoongi kesal, bisa-bisanya dia tertawa dalam keadaan haru biru begini, cari mati rupanya.

"Haha, bukan begitu. Tapi,liat wajahmu itu hyung, lucu sekali" Yoongi semakin cemberut dibuatnya, Namjoon dan Jungkook ikut terkekeh, terkadang Yoongi itu tidak sadar kalau dia telah melakukan aegyo.

"Ekhem, begini hyung dengarkan aku" Hoseok mulai memasang wajah serius, ditatapnya mata Yoongi sambil digenggam kedua tangannya.

"Aku selama ini aku tinggal di London, menjalani hidup sebagai Rapper Underground berkeliling keberbagai belahan dunia menemui banyak orang, dia salah satunya" dengan isyarat dagu Hoseok mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Jungkook, yang disebut hanya tersipu malu.

"Aku melakukan itu juga berharap agar bertemu denganmu hyung, dan juga pertanyaanmu baru saja melukai hatiku hyung" tingkahnya seolah-olah dia marah, Yoongi hanya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, sedangkan Hoseok kembali tertawa.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu hyung, terima kasih padamu Jungkook-a" sambil tersenyum dipeluknya Yoongi.

Malam itu berlalu dengan candaan-candaan Hoseok untuk Yoongi, berbicara tentang masa lalu, menangis lagi dan tertawa lagi, benar-benar malam yang panjang. Mereka meninggalkan bar tepat pukul 3 pagi dan berakhir dengan Hoseok yang dipaksa ikut pulang ke rumah Yoongi oleh Yoongi sendiri.

.

_Hotel 3 PM_

Jimin berdiri memandang langit seolah menanti pagi menjemput, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian siang tadi saat mereka, dirinya dan Yoongi saling mencurahkan kerinduan yang terselubung oleh emosi. Ia pejamkan matanya menahan emosinya agar tidak menguasai dirinya lagi, entah mengapa perasaannya amat sangat terluka mengingat air mata Yoongi, dia marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya dan dapat ia rasakan wajah seseorang bersandar dipunggungnya, itu Taehyung. Digenggamnya tangan itu, tidak ada pergerakan hanya saling berpelukan dalam diam.

Tes

Setetes air mata membasahi punggungnya, mata Jimin kembali terbuka. Ia berbalik menghadap Taehyung, dapat ia lihat wajah itu menunjukkan aura kesedihan dan kecewaan, hatinya mulai gusar. Dipeluknya tubuh itu, semakin erat pelukan itu semakin keras isakan Taehyung. Jimin semakin khawatir akan keadaan istrinya, dia tidak tau apa yang harus iya lakukan sekarang. Ditangkupnya wajah itu, sambil disekanya airmata yang berderai.

"Jim" ucap Taehyung dengan perlahan, digenggamnya tangan Jimin yang membelainya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Katakan sayang" jawab Jimin penuh antisipasi

"Mari bercinta, aku merindukanmu" ucap Taehyung

"Kau tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk melakukan itu sayang" kilah Jimin

"Asal denganmu aku akan baik-baik saja Jim, kumohon"

"Sekarang sudah pukul 3 pagi dan kau ada pemotretan pukul 9 nanti, kau tidak ingin ada bekas bukan?" tanya Jimin

"Persetan dengan mereka, aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu" tangannya ia turunkan dan bergerak meremas sesuatu dibalik jeans sang suami. Jimin sedikit terkesiap dan menggeram rendah, tangan Taehyung makin meremas miliknya dan dia mulai bereaksi sekarang. Taehyung memeluk lehernya dan menggigit kecil lehernya sambil berkata

"Tidakkah kau merindukanku sayang" bisiknya lirih dengan tiupan kecil dilehernya, cukup.

Tanpa banyak berbicara, Jimin langsung membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Taehyung. Melumatnya tanpa ampun, ciuman itu turun keleher meninggalkan bekas merah dimana-mana. Tangan lihainya meraba abs samar Taehyung sambil menciumi wajah sampai leher Taehyung.

Taehyung menelusupkan tangannya membelai abs Jimin, tangan yang lain meremas rambut Jimin. Jimin melumat bibir Taehyung lagi, tangannya turun meremas milik Taehyung disela dirinya mencumbu sang pemilik

 _Eunghh..._

Dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja Jimin sambil dirinya yang sibuk mendesah saat Jimin mencumbunya, setelah terlepas Taehyung melesakkan kepalanya untuk menciumi leher Jimin dan memeluknya erat dan Jimin melucuti pakaiannya. Mereka telah topless sekarang, saling mencumbu satu sama lain, Taehyung dibuat kewalahan olehnya. Sambil berjalan mereka berpindah menuju sofa tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka.

 _Huuhhhh..._

 _Eunghhh..._

Ciuman Jimin perlahan turun ke nipple Taehyung, menghisap dan menjilat dengan lihai membuat Taehyung semakin hilang akal, tangannya meremas surai Jimin sambil terus mendesak dan memanggil nama Jimin. Kedua terengah saat kontak bibir itu terlepas, dengan bertumpukan kedua tangannya Jimin menatap mata sang istri, menyeka keringat di kening dan pelipisnya, tersenyum lalu kembali menciumnya memberi tanda dimana-mana, ciumannya turun ke nipple menggigit dan menghisapnya

Akkhhh...

Tubuh Taehyung membusung menikmati rangsangan, miliknya telah sangat keras dibawah sana semakin menyesakkan. Jimin yang sudah paham langsung melepaskan jeans yang ia dan Taehyung kenakan lalu melemparkan asal, meremas kecil milik Taehyung membuat sang pemilik semakin menggelinjang.

 _Aahhh Jim-ahhh..._

Jimin memainkan jarinya didalam Taehyung, saat dirasa Taehyung telah siap menyambut miliknya, Jimin mulai melesakkan miliknya dengan perlahan,/shit/ Jimin mengumpat dan Taehyung hanya bisa memekik kenikmatan.

"Shit!...kau masih terasa seperti pertama kali sayanghh" umpatan keluar dari mulut Jimin sambil mulai menggerakkan miliknya didalam Taehyung, sang lawan terus mengerang dan mendesah. Jimin melesakkan miliknya semakin dalam saat dirasa Taehyung akan sampai, digenggamnya jemari Taehyung, kepalanya tertunduk membisikkan kata-kata cinta pada Taehyung lalu kembali melumat bibir itu, miliknya dibawah sana semakin dalam mencari pusat kenikmatan itu. Setelah menyentuh titik itu beberapa kali, genggaman tangan Taehyung mengerat menandakan dia semakin dekat.

"Jimhhh" Taehyung mengerang, tangannya semakin kuat menggengam tangan Jimin

"Bersama sayang" Jimin menjawab sambil menghentakkan miliknya sekali lagi dengan keras

 _Akkhhh...Jimmmhhh_

Taehyung mengerang,di peluknya tubuh Jimin. Setelahnya Jimin menarik miliknya keluar dari tubuh Taehyung, menggendongnya untuk dibawa mandi. Seks dengan Jimin memang selalu menggairahkan dan melelahkan. Jimin memandikan Taehyung, rutinitas apabila mereka selesai bercinta. Setelah selesai mandi Jimin membiarkan Taehyung untuk bergantin baju sementara dirinya membuat coklat hangat.

Saat melewati ruang tengah pipi Jimin bersemu mengingat aktifitasnya bersama Taehyung barusan, dipungutnya satu persatu pakaian yang berserakan, astaga bau spermanya dimana-mana. Sedangkan Taehyung duduk bersandar di kasurnya dengan celana longgar dan kaos putih polos milik Jimin. Dia memainkan ponselnya mencari kesibukan sampai matanya melebar tidak percaya, di Timeline nya tertulis **_'AGUST D IS BACK WITH SPECIAL COLLABORATION!'_** **.**

.

Itu pemberitahuan dari portal entertainment langganannya dan bodoh kalau dia tidak mengenal siapa itu Agust D, nama panggung itu cukup terkenal dimasa sekolahnya dulu, Min Yoongi. Lamunannya selesai saat Jimin memasuki kamar sambil membawa 2 mug coklat panas, Jimin mendudukan diri ditepian ranjang sambil menyerahkan mug kepada Taehyung.

"Eum...apa masih sakit dibawah sana?" tanya Jimin malu-malu, Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Ini yang ia suka dari Jimin, mau seperti apapun dia terlihat tapi hatinya terlalu lembut, kata-kata selalu menenangkan, rayuannya selalu berhasil melambungkan Taehyung ke awan, cintanya selalu membuat Taehyung bahagia. Perlahan Taehyung mendekatkan diri untuk memeluk tubuh Jimin, menyesap aroma maskulinnya, candunya rindunya cintanya semua terletak pada Jimin, dan Jimin balas memeluknya, sampai tanpa sadar mereka tertidur dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

TBC

Sorry for late post, abis disibukkan sama tugas kantor :v

Oh iya, udah pada nonton 'NOT TODAY' sumpah demi apa itu MV bisa keren banget, tolong bang Hoseok celananya kasih ke gw karena gw naksir celananya :v

Yang nonton sayap tour siapa? sedih sih denger kabar sayap tour mau dicancel gegara masalah hacker itu, sebenernya itu hacker kgk ada kerjaan apa gmn ya kok ngeselin :'(

intinya, sukses terus buat bangtan :)

And the last, thanks to all of you :)

makasih udah nyempetin baca ff abal" ini, Nc itu ngarang bebas asli :v gak bisa bikin Nc sebenernya :v

sekian dari gw, Reviewnya ditunggu guyss!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Almost is Never Enough_**

 **By_KyuJ**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and Other member BTS**

 **Genre : Hurt/YAOI**

 _/Eung/_

Yoongi menggeliat sambil semakin menyamankan tidurnya didalam pelukan seseorang, iya seseorang atau Hoseok lebih tepatnya. Semalam mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal dan tawaran Yoongi untuk mengajak Hoseok berkolaborasi dan Yoongi kembali histeris mengingat masa lalu dan Hoseok kewalahan menenangkannya dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang tertidur kelelahan menangis dalam pelukan Hoseok, begitulah kronologinya.

.

"Hey kucing kecil bangunlah" Hoseok terjaga lebih dulu, mencoba membangunkan Yoongi. Bukannya bangun tapi malah semakin menyamankan tidur, itulah Yoongi. Hoseok mencoba membebaskan diri, setelah berhasil dia mulai mencari ponselnya, terakhir dia ingat meletakkannya di meja ruang tengah. Dibukannya ponsel itu dan menghubungi sang manager mengatakan bahwa dia ada kepentingan, tentu saja terjadi tawar menawar terlebih dahulu karena sang manager tau itu hanya alasan.

.

Hoseok sudah membersihkan diri dan sedang duduk bersila di sofa saat Yoongi berjalan keluar kamar, mendudukan diri disebelah Hoseok dan mengambil mangkuk sarapan Hoseok tanpa ijin. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Hoseok sambil mengecek ponselnya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa niat menjawab. Sudah terlalu biasa dengan respon Yoongi membuat Hoseok tak ambil pusing, namun.. "Aku ingin ke taman hiburan" Hoseok berkedip beberapa saat lalu mengiyakan permintaan Yoongi, jarang sekali Yoongi mau menjemur diri diluaran bukan? Begitu pikirnya.

.

Taehyung terjaga tepat pukul 10 pagi dan langsung berteriak membuat Jimin ikut terbangun olehnya, pasalnya ia ada pemotretan pukul 11 nanti, Jimin ikut kewalahan membantu istrinya bersiap. 1 jam tidak akan cukup bagi seorang Taehyung untuk bersiap-siap, setidaknya 3-4 jam waktu baginya bersiap dan Jimin harus mengkondisikan semuanya siap dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, setelah semua dirasa siap Jimin menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantar Taehyung ke lokasi pemotretannya.

.

"Hoseok-aaa" Yoongi berteriak dari bawah tangga rumahnya, seseorang diatas sana sudah teramat lama membuat Yoongi menunggu. Dan ingin rasanya Yoongi menampar wajah anak itu saat datang kehadapannya dengan setelan kaos warna merah dan jeans ditambah dengan beannie, bukan dandannya yang bermasalah tapi waktu yang dia gunakan hanya untuk menunggu seseorang berpenampilan super biasa ini -_-

"Apa yang kau tunggu Yoon? Ayo berangkat" ucap Hoseok enteng dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Yoongi.

"Aku menunggumu bodoh" setelahnya mereka pun pergi ke taman hiburan. Taman hiburan lumayan jauh dari kediaman Yoongi. Selama perjalanan mereka kembali membicarakan masalah kolaborasi dan tangan Yoongi tanpa sadar telah menulis setengah halaman lirik lagu. Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai, Yoongi turun lebih dulu dan menabrak seseorang, Yoongi bangkit hendak membantu orang yang ditabraknya itu namun...

"Taehyung-a kau baik-baik saja?" suara Jimin mengintrupsinya, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jimin sedang mengusap kepala Taehyung lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya saat Jimin mengarahkan pandangan mata kearahnya, Hoseok yang baru keluar dari mobil segera membantu Yoongi berdiri, Yoongi hendak mengajak Hoseok pergi tapi pundaknya ditahan oleh...

"Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung bertanya kepada Yoongi yang terkejut.

"Kau selama ini disini? Swedia?" Taehyung kembali bertanya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat seolah dia baru tau, tapi itu hanya tipuan yang di karang olehnya.

"Eoh iya, aku selama ini tinggal disini" jawab Yoongi canggung, sedikit bingung karena memang sejak dulu dia memang tidak pernah akrab dengan Taehyung, hanya sebatas tau satu sama lain. Ekor matanya sesekali mengarah pada Jimin, dapat dilihatnya Jimin juga bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Hoseok yang berdiri sejak tadi disebelah Yoongi mencoba membaca situasi ini, tapi dia tidak mengerti dan memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi pergi dari sana saat dilihatnya Yoongi mulai tidak nyaman terutama tatapan matanya yang terus mengarah pada Jimin, dia takut kalau Taehyung menyadari itu dan semuanya berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Mereka berdua berlalu namun suara Taehyung kembali mengintrupsi, "Datanglah ke cafe di dekat pintu masuk, pukul 1 nanti aku dan suamiku akan menunggu kalian di sana" teriak Taehyung, semuanya terkejut termasuk Jimin tapi Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

.

Taehyung menjalani pemotretan seperti biasanya, matanya sesekali mengarah pada Jimin yang menunggunya. Jiminnya gelisah, Taehyung mengenyahkan semua kemungkinan dibalik gelisahnya itu, pasti Yoongi. Mencoba tidak perduli membuat Taehyung sedikit menyiksa diri, hati kecilnya menjerit saat mata Jimin dan Yoongi bertemu tadi, keputusannya untuk memulai percakapan tentu saja membuat semua orang terkejut. Tapi dia ingin tau, bagaimana langkahnya untuk kembali membawa Jimin kembali padanya. Cinta memang penuh perjuangan bukan?

.

13.00, Bearnest Cafe

Katakanlah Yoongi gila, tapi dia benar-benar datang kesini bersama Hoseok tentunya. Awalnya Hoseok menolaknya, tentu saja dia menolak untuk menyaksikan sahabatnya kembali menggores lukanya yang belum kering, sahabat mana yang tega menyaksikan sahabatnya terluka. Tapi Yoongi memiliki sikap bawaan, yaitu keras kepala dan disinilah mereka.

Tak lama datanglah sepasang suami-istri memasuki cafe, awan hitam seakan memenuhi cafe dan Hoseok merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Yoongi dibawah meja, tapi terukir senyum lebar di wajah Yoongi, Hoseok balas menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Sorot mata Yoongi mengarah ke tautan tangan sepasang itu, tetap tersenyum dan menyalami mereka.

"Excuse Me!" Taehyung berteriak memanggil pelayan, semuanya diam sampai pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan masing-masing. Taehyung memperhatikan semuanya, cara Jimin yang diam-diam memandang Yoongi dan begitu sebaliknya serta teman Yoongi yang dia tau namanya adalah Hoseok, Rapper Underground itu terus memperhatikan Yoongi, beruntung sekali Yoongi memiliki banyak orang yang sayang padanya.

"Oh iya hyung, aku membaca berita tentang dirimu" makanan telah tersaji, Taehyung kembali bersuara sambil memotong Steaknya.

"Berita tentangku?" gerakan tangan Yoongi dan Jimin berhenti an Jimin berhenti bersamaan, Taehyung hanya terdiam sedangkan Hoseok terbatuk-batuk.

"Ah maafkan aku Taehyung-ssi" ucap Hoseok

"Bukan masalah Hoseok-ssi"

"Kau membaca beritaku tentang apa Taehyung-ssi?" ucap Yoongi, takut-takut kalau Taehyung mengetahui tentang perasaannya terhadap Jimin.

"Eum..Berita kolaborasimu dengannya" Taehyung tertawa sambil menunjuk kearah Hoseok.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu sayang? Kau sakit?" Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jimin, mengambil tisu dan mengelap keningnya dengan perlahan. Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi.

/Drrrt...Drrrt/

"Iya ayah, ada apa?"

"..."

"Sedang makan siang ayah"

"..."

"Tentu saja dengan suamiku ayah, untuk apa aku memintanya untuk menemaniku jauh-jauh kemari kalau aku hanya akan berakhir makan sendiri"

"..."

"Ayolah ayah percayalah padaku, dia disampingku sekarang" matanya menatap Jimin meminta pertolongan. Lalu Jimin meminta ponselnya dan berbicara pada ayah mertuanya.

"Ayah ini aku Jimin" tangan Yoongi kembali menggenggam tangan Hoseok sambil dirinya terus berpura-pura minum.

"..."

"Ah iya ayah, aku pastikan Taehyung akan selalu aman disisiku" Yoongi tersedak, langsung berdiri dan berlalu ke toilet disusul Hoseok. Melihat itu Taehyung tetap diam tanpa ekspresi.

"..."

"Itu tadi temanku ayah, kami sedang makan siang bersama"

"..."

"Iya ayah, aku akan kesana saat pulang ke korea nanti"

Sambungan itu terputus dan Taehyung kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Susullah kesana kalau kau khawatir" ucap Taehyung sambil terus menyuapkan daging ke mulutnya, Jimin terkejut dibuatnya.

"Dia kakakmu bukan? Sapalah dia selagi aku mengijinkan" Taehyung kembali berucap, Jimin bergeming dan tetap duduk dikursinya.

"Kau tak pergi menemuinya? Terserah padamu, sekarang aku ingin kita pergi" Taehyung berdiri setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja dan pergi meninggalkan cafe, menunggu Jimin di dalam mobil dan kembali kerumah.

.

"Yoongi-a keluarlah kumohon" Hoseok terus mengetuk bilik yang dipakai Yoongi, tapi yang dipanggil hanya diam tidak bersuara.

Tes...

Tes...

Yoongi menangis didalam bilik kamar mandi, kembali terulang seperti klise dalam ingatannya saat dia menjadi saksi kisah cinta Jimin dan Taehyung, sakit itu pasti, bohong kalau Yoongi mengatakan baik-baik saja, dia juga manusia, sekuat apapun dia namun tetap saja dia akan merasa tersakiti apabila orang yang dicintainya menabur garam di atas luka lamanya.

Setelah cukup tenang, Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dan dihadiahi pelukan oleh Hoseok, senang rasanya masih ada orang yang setia berdiri disisinya memberi kekuatan. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, Yoongi sudah tau kalau Taehyung dan Jimin telah pergi saat melihat uang di meja, Yoongi tak perduli dan berlalu pergi.

.

Hujan membasahi Swedia sore ini, membuat Yoongi uring-uringan karena banyak genangan air disana sini. Hari ini dia berniat untuk mengolah lirik lagunya yang setengah matang tapi diurungkan karena sang partner harus melanjutkan tournya, bahkan sang partner dengan malangnya harus rela di bawa pulang secara paksa.

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan saat hujan seperti ini selain bergumul di dalam selimut super tebal dengan makanan di genggaman, Yoongi sedang melakukan itu saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, tangan malasnya meraih benda itu dan mengangkat

"Halo"

"..." hening tidak ada jawaban, Yoongi mengerjit.

"Ha.."

"Hyung" ucapan Yoongi terputus, ia langsung mendudukan diri setelah mendengar suara dari seberang.

"Apa lagi sekarang Jim?" emosi Yoongi siap meledak saat itu juga, Yoongi tidak lupa kejadian tadi siang saat dia dengan bodohnya mengiyakan ajakan makan siang Taehyung dan berakhir dengan dia yang kembali menangis, sialan.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu hyung, kau...mau memberiku sedikit waktumu kan? Dimana kita bisa bertemu?" suara Jimin sedikit memohon, Yoongi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, dia dilema untuk yang kesekian kali, ia tak habis fikir kenapa susah sekali menolak apabila Jimin sudah memohon.

"Rumahku, akan ku kirim alamatnya nanti, bye" setelah menimang jawaban apa yang akan ia lontarkan, ucapan itu keluar begitu saja.

Yoongi duduk ditepian ranjang sekarang, pikirannya menerawang apa kiranya yang akan dibicarakan oleh Jimin, dirinya sedikit tidak peduli akan hal-hal yang akan terjadi nanti, menjadi masa bodoh akan jadi pilihannya sekarang. Kaki kecilnya melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian, tangannya membuka satu persatu lemari, memilih pakaian mana kirannya yang akan ia kenakan nanti.

.

Disisi jendela Jimin tersenyum dengan menawan, tidak menyangka kalau Yoongi akan memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali, hampir saja dia berteriak saat Yoongi mengatakan untuk datang kerumahnya, untung saja Taehyung sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Jimin memilih pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan nanti malam. Saat sedang memadupadankan pakaian Taehyung terbangun

"Sedang apa sayang?" suaranya sedikit serak khas orang bangun tidur, Jimin sedikit berjengit mendengar suara Taehyung, dia kaget tentu saja.

"Ah...memilih pakaian, aku ingin menemui teman nanti malam" jawabnya canggung

"Teman? Di Swedia? Malam hari Jim?" Taehyung duduk dan sedikit mengerjit, curiga itu pasti.

"Bukan masalah kan Tae?" sedikit tidak tak rela tapi Taehyung hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak,eoh. Aku tidak suka auramu saat mabuk" Taehyung menyibak selimut sambil meregangkan otot lalu berdiri mendekati Jimin.

"Kenapa?" Jimin heran dengan keluhan Taehyung.

"Dominanmu semakin terlihat sayang, kau harus mengingat itu" Taehyung memeluk Jimin dari belakang sambil meniup tengkuk Jimin lalu berlalu sambil tertawa. Jimin dengan sigap menahan tangan Taehyung dan menghempaskannya ke kasur.

"Berani menggodaku singa kecil" bisik Jimin sambil membelai pipi Taehyung, ada semburat merah di pipi Taehyung.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah rutinitas mereka, menyentuh ke berbagai sisi, menyecap manis bibir masing-masing, mencari penyegar akan dahaga mereka dan yang terdengar hanyalah desahan dan kenikamatan.

.

TBC

Akhirnya kembali juga saya, maapin yekan gara-gara lama, tapi lagi sibuk urusan kantor jadi ffnya di save dulu hehe. lebaran masih baru kemaren, sekalian minta maaf ya atas nama diri saya sendiri, semoga suka sama lanjutannya :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Almost is Never Enough_**  
 **By_KyuJ**  
 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and Other member BTS**  
 **Genre : Hurt/YAOI**

_8 PM Waktu Swedia_

Malam ini ada yang beda dari suasana kediaman Ceo Min, terlihat ada beberapa hidangan untuk makan malam di mejanya, kordennya juga terbuka semua dan gerbang rumahnya juga. Pembantu dirumahnya sudah pergi 5 menit lalu menyisakan Yoongi sendiri duduk bersimpuh di permadani dengan memangku anjing kesayangannya sampai perhatiannya teralih saat seseorang membunyikan bel rumahnya, Yoongi tau siapa yang datang, Jimin. Melangkah mendekati pintu, menyalakan intercome dan mendapat balasan senyum manis dari Jimin, itu diluar perkiraan Yoongi, sungguh Jimin tidak pernah berubah. Yoongi membukakan pintu dan menunggu tamunya memasuki rumah lalu menuntunnya menuju ruang makan untuk menjamunya.

"Duduklah, aku akan kembali setelah menutup gerbang" Ucap Yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendiri, mata Jimin mengitari seisi rumah Yoongi dan berdecak kagum akan kesuksesan Yoongi.  
Tak lama, Yoongi pun kembali dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin. Saling menatap membuat ingatan Yoongi kembali basah akan masa lalunya, air matanya tanpa sadar kembali menetes, Jimin dibuat bingung dan ia pun mendekati Yoongi dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Tangisan Yoongi semakin menjadi, hatinya seakan remuk menatap kenyataan dan masa lalunya dimata Jimin.  
"Hyung kumohon berhentilah menangis" ucap Jimin mencoba menenangkan, tapi Yoongi masih menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin. Setelah cukup tenang, Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik kursi didekat Yoongi dan menggenggam tangannya.  
"Katakan padaku apa maumu Jim" Yoongi membuka percakapan, dia dilanda kebingungan menghadapi Jimin, perasaannya dan status Jimin, mau bagaimanapun Jimin itu telah beristri, Yoongi tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapinya.  
"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu Jim" nada bicara Yoongi semakin tinggi, dirinya sedang emosi, dipukulnya dada Jimin.  
"KATAKAN JIMIN, KATAKAN HIKS..." Yoongi membenci dirinya, sangat membenci dirinya saat sedang lemah begini, dan semuanya gara-gara Jimin.  
"KAMPPHH..." teriakannya dibungkam oleh ciuman Jimin, digenggamnya kedua lengan Yoongi. Dilumatnya bibir Yoongi sambil meletakkan lengan Yoongi ke dadanya, memperdalam ciumannya sampai emosi Yoongi reda barulah Jimin melepaskan pagutannya perlahan.  
Yoongi masih shock akan ciuman mendadak dari Jimin, dirinya kehabisan kata. Semua emosinya melebur didetik pertama Jimin menciumnya, ditatapnya tajam Jimin. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa.  
"Apa aku harus menciummu dulu baru kau akan diam hyung?" Jimin tertawa semakin keras.

/PLAKKK/

Yoongi menampar Jimin, dan itu membuat Jimin menatap Yoongi tidak percaya.  
"Berhenti memperhatikan hatiku bajingan dan katakan apa yang kau mau dariku  
"KAU!" kini giliran Jiminnya berteriak, Yoongi melotot  
"Mwo?!... Apa yang kau maksud dengan aku?!  
"Aku menginginkan dirimu, Yoongi hyung!"  
Yoongi mencoba untuk tidak percayai telinganya tapi telinganya berdusta padanya, Jimin dengan tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya bukan?  
"Huh... kau gila Jim" Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya ingin berlalu pergi tapi lengannya ditarik oleh Jimin  
"Lepaskan dan pergi dari rumahku" ucap Yoongi, tapi Jimin tidak mendengarkannya dan malah memeluk Yoongi sambil menangis.  
"Kumohon hyung kembalilah padaku, aku menyadarinya sekarang bahwa aku juga mencintaimu"  
Yoongi tertawa dalam tangisnya, dipukulnya punggung Jimin meronta agar pelukan itu terlepas. Tapi bukannya terlepas malah semakin erat Jimin memeluknya, perasaannya kembali teraduk. Ada kerinduan disana yang menyamarkan segala keraguan dihati Yoongi.  
"Ceraikan Taehyung untukku" waktu seakan berhenti saat suara Yoongi terdengar, Jimin langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi dalam seakan tak percaya, bolehkah Jimin sedikit optimis untuk meraih Yoongi kembali tapi siapkah dia melepas Taehyung pendampingnya selama ini? Jimin meragu dan keraguan itu terukir jelas di wajahnya, Yoongi yang menyadarinya kembali tertawa dalam derai air mata.  
"Pergilah Jimin, kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya untukku" Yoongi berlalu kekamarnya dengan Jimin yang masih setia mengekorinya bahkan sampai pintu itu tertutup Jimin masih tetap disana, dibelakang Yoongi tapi Yoongi tidak butuh ucapan, dirinya sudah cukup dipermainkan oleh ucapan dan yang dia butuhkan hanya pembuktian dari segala ucapan yang terlontar untuknya.  
"Duduk bersimpuh dipintu dengan air mata yang masih menderai serta Jimin yang melakukan hal sama di seberang pintunya "Hyung dengar, aku tidak bisa melakukannya dalam sekejap, aku menikahinya dengan hukum dan aku perlu hukum untuk melepasnya, kumohon mengertilah" jemari Jimin tergerak untuk menyentuh pintu itu, "Kumohon bersabarlah hyung"

Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya sambil kembali terisak, dan disaat seperti ini hanya satu nama yang terlintas di kepalanya, Jung Hoseok. Mengais sisa tenaga jemarinya menuliskan nomor yang dihafalnya diluar kepala dan melakukan panggilan "Jemput aku Hoseok-a hiks ... hiks ... " hanya kalimat itu lalu telfon itu dilempar entah kemana, dia tau Jimin masih diluar dan dia bisa mendengar Jimin mengemis maaf darinya, Yoongi muak dan ingin segera mengakhirinya.

Sekitar 30 menit lamanya Yoongi menunggu sambil berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang telah hilang sejak Jimin menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya, salahkan dia yang mengundang Jimin kemari.  
Terdengar seseorang melakukan panggilan melalui intercom, Yoongi segera keluar dari kamarnya sambil menghapus air matanya "Hyung kau..." belum selesai Jimin melanjutkan ucapannya Yoongi telah berlalu keluar rumah, dan pemandangan selanjutnya sungguh membuat Jimin ingin melakukan tindak kriminalitas, membunuh orang misal. Disana Yoongi tengah memeluk erat seseorang yang iya ingat bernama Hoseok seniornya dulu semasa SMA segera setelah Yoongi membuka pagar lalu pergi menaiki mobilnya meninggalkan Jimin disini dengan hati remuk.

_Yoongi Pov_

"Kupeluk erat tubuh Hoseok, hanya dia yang bisa aku jadikan tempat bersandar, Hoseok membalas lebih erat pelukanku. Aku ingin menghilang dari bumi ini kalau bisa, menghilang seperti yang aku beberapa tahun silam, tapi aku tidak mau dibodohi oleh sesuatu hal tak menjanjikan bernama CINTA, aku sudah berada diusia yang tidak seharusnya begitu mengagungkan cinta.

Ku angkat wajahku untuk menatap Hoseok, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil menyeka air mataku, kuliat bias ketulusan serta pemujaan dimatanya terhadapku, aku tak bisa menampik bahwa bersanding dengan Hoseok pernah ada di impianku, dan aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengubahnya menjadi kenyataan. Kejinjitkan kakiku lalu ku cium bibirnya, dia terkejut dengan perlakuanku, tapi dia membalas perlakuanku padanya, dia membelai pipiku dan menyudahi ciuman itu "Apa yang mengganggumu Yoongi?" ucapnya sambil menatap tepat ke manik mataku.

Ku palingkan wajahku untuk menengok kebelakang dan benar saja, kulihat Jimin menatap tajam kearah kami, kobaran amarah sangat terlihat disana, lalu aku kembali menatap ke arah Hoseok "Kabulkan satu permintaanku" Hoseok langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku, oh tuhan teganya aku mengabaikan makhluk ciptaanmu yang sempurna ini, mata dan hatiku terlalu dibutakan akan makhluk bernama JIMIN, lalu Hoseok menjawab "Apa itu?"Ku genggam kedua tangannya dengan pandangan mata yang tidak terlepas, ku tarik nafas dalam lalu ku suarakan apa yang mengganjal dihatiku "Nikahi aku Hoseok-a" matanya membulat, alisnya bertautan tanda tidak percaya tapi ekspresinya segera berubah "Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu" senyumku mengembang, haru yang kurasakan mengetahui betapa Hoseok masih mencintaiku setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, lalu kami saling berpelukan, inilah saatnya aku untuk benar-benar melupakan masa lalu, masa lalu yang takkan pernah memberiku kebahagiaan, hanya luka. Saatnya ku buka hatiku untuk seseorang yang benar-benar tulus padaku dan akupun akan berusaha untuk mencintai dia sama tulusnya.

Dapat kurasakan amarah Jimin menusuk punggungku, aku berusaha menampiknya. Ini waktu bagiku untuk bertahan. Aku pernah hancur dan aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa suram itu, aku pernah mencintai tanpa syarat tapi cintaku mengkhianatiku dengan begitu jahat, aku pernah membohongi hatiku demi kebahagiaan sosok yang kucinta tapi menyakiti diri sendiri tidak membawa ketenangan dalam hati, dan aku ingin seseorang memperjuangkan cintanya untukku, mengorbankan hatinya demi kebahagiaanku, dan dia Hoseok, aku tidak akan lagi mengharap Jimin kembali, terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi dan waktuku sudah cukup banyak terbuang demi itu, aku akan mewujudkan hidup yang lebih bahagia bersama Hoseok.

TBC  
Re-update, post yg sebelumnya mengalami sesuatu, maapken.  
Enjoy this chap, doain saya bisa update lagi ne ^^


End file.
